Service providers offer various types of video broadcast programming to subscribers, such as cable television programming or satellite television programming. Most of this programming is offered over a unidirectional link from the service provider to the subscriber. As levels of services provided by service providers increase and improve, programming scenarios may exist that require interaction between the programming being offered and the subscriber receiving the programming. However, the unidirectional link over which programming is offered does not provide for interaction required for enhanced interactive programming sessions. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a cost effective interactive capability with programming services provided over a unidirectional link.